Featherweight
by Under A Cloud
Summary: (Mafia AU, rating may change in future)(AkashixOC) As they would find out for themselves, love, as are all other emotions, is something they should never meddle with; because human emotions are the most illogical things on Earth and they make the most elaborate plans go awry.
1. Crossfire

This is an apology fic for those who read 'Whistling In A Storm', though the theme is extremely different. There's no promise of speedy updates. If you decided to give me another chance, thank you very much :) While you have my words that I'll complete this, updates may not always be as fast as I like.

**Warning: Mature and fairly dark themes.**

A shout out to the guest reviewer for the final author's note of WIAS:

To Sassy-Chan: If you're seeing this, I'm happy that you're still with me after WIAS :) Please enjoy this as well, though the theme is very different from WIAS.

Summary: (Mafia AU, rating may change in future)(AkashixOC) As they would find out for themselves, love, as are all other emotions, is something they should never meddle with; because human emotions are the most illogical things on Earth and they make the most elaborate plans go awry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

**Featherweight**

**Crossfire**

Okita Ayano stared at her reflection in the mirror. This face… she barely recognized herself after she put on all the excessive makeup. Short, hazelnut brown hair styled in a layered bob framed her palm-sized face, with choppy bangs lingering just above her eyebrows. Her natural complexion was covered by the thick layer of cheap, peach-coloured foundation powder which caked her pale skin. The black eyeliner rimming her eyes gave the illusion of a mysterious shine in obsidian orbs which were really dull, tired onyx pools; and bright red lipstick was smeared across her normally chapped lips. Her lanky body was clad in an unflattering glittery black dress with spaghetti strips, which length barely reached her mid-thighs. Strapped to her feet were killer heels which were higher than any shoes she had worn prior to tonight, revealing her hasty pedicure done just for today.

_Perhaps dressing up really wasn't for her_, thought Ayano, all the makeup, dress and accessories only made her look awkward. She had been thankful for her ordinary appearance before, but now… she wasn't sure if she appreciated it or hated it.

"Well? It's not too late to regret now," an alluring voice mocked from the side, and Ayano turned her head towards the voluptuous woman with bright red hair who was wearing a frown on her beautiful face. She was an attractive woman who carried on her a charm most of the other hostesses in the club couldn't match, along with that she had a youthful appearance which seemed to have defied time. If she chose not to disclose her age, few people could guess that Yokoi Mariko, the top hostess of 'Sensual Experience' – one of Kabukicho's most exclusive and famous clubs – was already in her late thirties. And she was celebrating her 40th birthday in a couple of months' time too.

Ayano offered Mariko a sincere – _but ugly_ – smile which deepened the frown on the latter's face. "Yokoi-san, I know you mean well but I've made the decision already. Besides… who knows if I'll even succeed, right? My looks aren't nearly beautiful enough to become my weapon."

Frustration flitted across Mariko's bright green eyes and she scowled deeply. "Do as you like, I don't care anymore. Whatever happens to you, don't come crying to me after this. I don't give a shit if you're groped or raped or _whatever_." Her tone was bitter, but Ayano saw the regret in her eyes that disappeared as soon as it emerged when the crude word slipped out of her mouth.

"I can't wait any longer, Yokoi-san. I've been in your care for 7 years already – and he's still at large. If I waited, I'd probably outlive him… but I can't convince myself," she sucked in a huge gulp of air, hands turning clammy at the memory, "The knowledge that he got away scot free for his deed is agonizing. If justice isn't in our political system anymore… I'd strive to have him trialled by my own means."

A hardened expression emerged on Ayano's face. It had been 7 years since that fateful day, but the scarlet memory hidden in the depth of her brains didn't diminish at all. She doubted it was going to.

"Suit you!" Mariko snarled harshly, unable to contain her anger any longer, "And your father went through the troubles of consigning you to me… He might as well had left you alone in the streets to fend for yourself! You foolish, incorrigible brat!" She spat out disdainfully and stomped out of the room after her outburst, slamming the door to the dressing room behind her.

Ayano gazed down at her lap quietly. Mariko only berated her because she cared. While the older woman didn't take Ayano in on her own accords, Mariko wasn't a cold-blooded woman and she had long come to view Ayano as family throughout the years they spent living together. _Even though they weren't related by blood._

Ayano certainly wasn't an insensitive and ungrateful person.

So it was really understandable why Mariko was fuming mad this time, because even Ayano herself thought that she was going crazy for coming up with such an incredibly stupid idea.

_But what could she do? _Ayano thought bitterly, if she didn't go out of her way and at least attempt to initiate something… how was she going to achieve anything?

So she took one last look at herself through the mirror, forced a smile to her lips and stood up – _wobbling_ – on her six inch high heels.

_One step at a time_, she told herself, but definitely… she'd have to begin with the first step.

**~x~**

"This the best ye' have?" asked the golden-haired man who was blatantly smoking in front of the 'No Smoking' sign. Such signs were really no different from harmless décor in a night club. He eyed the brown-haired woman before him critically, and told the plump middle-aged man who was standing next to him, "I've seen better, Yamazaki-san."

"I do apologize, Hisakawa-sama, but virgins are hard to come by in this trade…" Yamazaki appeared flustered and repeatedly bowed over, but the professional smile which never dropped from his face said otherwise about his state of mood. He wasn't the manager of the hottest night club in Tokyo's most prominent red light district – also the area where turf wars had the highest occurrence – without a reason.

Hisakawa was aware of his position in the red light district as well; he could chide Yamazaki to vent his frustration, but he mustn't step out of line. Nobody knew who was behind Yamazaki and in the underworld, one wrong step could lead to the annihilation of a whole organisation.

Yet at the same time, reputation meant more than anything in this business. Frowning, Hisakawa took out the bundle of bills he had prepared beforehand and handed it over to Yamazaki. "Whatever, I'll take her. 50 thousand enough for ye'?"

50 thousand was enough to buy a high school girl's virginity. While this woman's figure wasn't curvy enough, he could tell that she was an adult already. Adult women were worth far less.

"Of course. Thank you very much, Hisakawa-sama," Yamazaki respectfully received the payment from Hisakawa and left promptly.

"Ye' name?" Hisakawa turned to the brown-haired woman, sharp green eyes locked on her smoky black eyes. Even with her elaborate makeup, she barely made it over the bar to be considered pretty.

"A… Aya," she replied cautiously, and he knew immediately that it wasn't her real name. But he didn't care. The name of a person who was going to become a corpse by dawn had little significance. If it wasn't for precaution… he wouldn't even spend the money to purchase a virgin.

"Aya it is then," he drawled, "listen up. Tonight, ye' just need to make one man happy. Ye' a lucky one," he snickered, "have ye' heard of Akashi Seijuurou of the Akashi-gumi? Yep! That's 'em alright. If ye' make him happy tonight, ye' might be able to get another sum of money from him hmm? If not…" His voice swerved to a sharper, more intimidating tone, "ye' know the drill."

"I understand," she nodded obsequiously. Hisakawa grinned. He liked them obedient, pawns should just obey commands with no questions asked like her.

"Fantastic. Now, come this way with me."

**~x~**

Akashi looked at twins in front of him. This negotiation had been going on for almost an hour – and to be honest, his patience was wearing rather thin.

"1 billion," said Akashi in a flat, authoritative tone, indicating clearly that he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush anymore. "You know very well that this is a fair price."

The younger of the Wakahisa twins flashed a wolfish grin and leaned back on the sofa, "Chillax, Akashi-san. Let's not damage our relationship over the price of a few grams of cocaine. How do they say it in Chinese again? Ah, wealth is born from harmony."

Ignoring the Wakahisa twins' naïve attempt to continue bargaining, Akashi picked up his glass and took a sip of his martini. This was why he disliked working with small shrimps. They badger you to no ends to save a couple of millions.

The smiles on the Wakahisa twins' faces were becoming rigid. As the tension in the air escalated, one of the Wakahisa twins' subordinates came forward and whispered into the elder Wakahisa's ear. Nodding, the elder Wakahisa looked up and put on a fake smile, and he said, "Let's call some ladies in to loosen up the mood before we continue discussing, shall we? There's a fresh new face in 'Sensual Experience' today, heard she's a virgin." He inserted a sly smile, "I asked the manager to save her for you."

"Feel free to," Akashi replied as he rested his elbow on the armrest of the sofa he was sitting in – for once since the inception of this little talk, he was interested. Not in the woman, but what the Wakahisa twins planned to do. The Wakahisa twins were quite notorious around the Kamata area – and he had been eyeing the Kamata area for a while now.

Perhaps, it was time to kick start the gears.

"Get the girls in, Hisakawa!" The younger Wakahisa yelled loudly, drawing out a frown on Akashi's face. He didn't appreciate noise when it was in excess. Putting his glass down, Akashi waited for the new arrivals. Soon, a golden-haired man Akashi identified as Hisakawa led a group of three women into the room – two of which were familiar faces to him, and the last woman; the most ordinary of the lot; was someone he didn't recognize.

Probably the 'fresh new face' the elder Wakahisa was talking about, but had the standards of 'Sensual Experience' fell so low?

The two veteran hostesses immediately slid up to the Wakahisa twins and sat in their laps; bold, flirty smiles on their faces.

"Why haven't you been around recently, Wakahisa-san?" The woman in the elder Wakahisa's arms complained with a pout on her sultry lips, one hand tracing circles on her client's chest. "We've missed you!"

This was how hostesses interacted with their clients. Akashi didn't hold back the mocking smirk forming on his lips; his heterochromatic eyes observed the obscene scene unravelling before him impassively. They can whisper sweet nothings to you today, and throw themselves in the arms of another man the next day – as long as they get paid. Such the personification of the underworld they are; fraught with deceptions and lies. The women in the red light district have long thrown away their dignity; but to Akashi, the men who call upon their service were even more shameful.

He averted his eyes to the last of the lot; she didn't move until Hisakawa nudged her forward in his direction. As she walked towards him, she wore a stiff expression on her face. She was trying her best to imitate the smiles of the senior hostesses, but it was obvious to him that she had no experience with men.

Regardless, he wasn't interested in her.

"M-my name is Aya, Akashi-san," she was obviously nervous; her voice was tingling. "Please allow me to serve you tonight."

He watched her closely, and was surprised to see that she wasn't squirming beneath his intense gaze. Even within the Akashi-gumi, few people aside from the Generation of Miracles could stand without shaking before him.

"May I take a seat next to you?" Aya asked, gripping the hem of her dress and biting down on her lower lip.

_A surprisingly well-mannered woman._ Akashi thought humourlessly. For that, he inclined his head and gave her his permission.

She seemed to have sensed that he wasn't keen about her, and merely took up a seat on the other side of the two-seater sofa. He let her be, and lit a cigarette while waiting for the Wakahisa twins to be done. He had just exhaled twice when the Wahakisa twins attempted another round of bargaining.

"About the payment, Akashi-san," the younger Wakahisa wrapped an arm around the hostess's waist and spoke with a slight slur from the fervent French kiss, "how about a 10% discount to celebrate our partnership?"

Akashi extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray. "Is your auditory system failing before your age? I've already made myself clear. 1 billion, not a yen less. Of course, I welcome additional payment."

"Akashi Seijuurou! You're awfully full of yourself for someone who has yet to fortify his standing in the underworld eh? 900 million, that's our final offer. Take what we're offering and go, or leave both your goods and head behind!" The younger Wakahisa slammed his palm on the wooden table and hissed in a warning tone.

Akashi looked down at the table. A crack. It seemed the rumour that the Wakahisa twins were practitioners of Aikido was true.

"It seems we will not reach a consensus today," said Akashi calmly.

"You know, we've been interested in the Shinjuku area for a while," the younger Wakahisa licked his lips and roughly pushed the woman he was making out with till a moment ago off his lap, causing her to cry out in surprise. He reached into his pocket and drew a handgun, pointing it in Akashi's face. "The safety trigger had been pulled already, and this baby has a silencer."

"A declaration of turf wars?" Akashi questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, my brother and I aren't into all these shitty underworld rules," the younger Wakahisa emitted a throaty laugh, "_we're plundering you_."

The elder Wakahisa clapped, and all his subordinates pulled out a gun from the pocket of their suit jacket on the cue. At the same time, Akashi's men drew their weapons too – but Akashi's men were heavily outnumbered. The two veteran hostesses screamed and backed off into a corner, holding each other and bodies trembling due to fear.

Like he had expected. This was probably their true agenda for this meeting.

"May the best man win~ Akashi Seijuurou," the elder Wakahisa grinned shamelessly.

Akashi's lips curled upwards. "Seeing this… it astounds me how two imbeciles managed to unite the Kamata area."

_Bang!_ The younger Wakhisa fired without warning and Akashi kicked up the table between them. The bullet embedded itself in the wood with a mute 'thud'.

Akashi drew a gun from his own pocket and aimed at the elder Wakahisa – _bang!_ Deftly, he landed a clean shot through the elder Wakahisa's forehead, granting the latter an instant death.

The redhead was too fast. By the time the younger Wakahisa reacted, Akashi had already claimed the life of one of the two rulers of the Kamata area.

Well, not any longer.

"Aniki!" The younger Wakahisa yelled, eyes turning bloodshot, "Fuck you, Akashi!" With that, the two factions opened fire at each other. Loud, deafening bangs accompanied the bullets which flew out of the gun barrels, and the room was converted into a modern battlefield in a matter of seconds. Akashi may have fewer men around, but his men were veterans who have survived many life or death trials. Soon, the Wakahisa's men were wiped out and only the younger Wakahisa remained. He was subdued by two of Akashi's subordinates, and only had a gun which was long out of bullets left in his hand.

He hissed and kicked around like a wild animal – a feebly flailing fish, was what he was in Akashi's eyes.

"Let me teach you one last lesson before you meet up with your brother. He must be waiting, so I won't delay your time," Akashi grabbed Wakahisa by his hair and said softly, "people who attempt to double cross me… They never succeed. I've never known defeat."

The obnoxious younger Wakahisa yelled incoherent profanities at him and at the same time, Akashi felt a twinge in his chest which alerted him of an imminent danger –

"Careful, Akashi-san!"

_Bang!_

**~x~**

Then, only darkness remained.

* * *

That concludes the first chapter! Any feedback is highly appreciated :)


	2. Calculated Moves

Firstly, I'm sorry for the long wait. The main reason is because I'm working on a gift story for my friend as a parting present; he's flying in July and studying abroad. I feel nostalgic as I send each of my friends off, knowing that they won't be coming back. Hahas. But it's an inevitable part of growing up I guess. Another reason's because I'm in process of weaving the plot and while I have a general direction in mind, I still need to fine tune the details as I plan and write. Thank you to everyone who fav'd/followed/reviewed, your patience is much appreciated :) I'll try my best to update more during July, because August's when school starts for me and when that happens, I'm going to ease into semi-hiatus mode (aka really, really slow updates).

To pomxxx: I'm glad that this story is what you're looking for :) do enjoy this chapter as well!

**Featherweight**

**Calculated Moves**

Akashi watched as Aya's body fell limp before him.

His eyes didn't linger on her, instead, they followed the path of the bullet to seek out the person who fired at him. He soon caught sight of the fool already pinned to the floor by his men who were standing on either side of him when the treachery occurred; and from what Akashi saw, the traitor wasn't resisting. By the tranquil expression on his face, he seemed already resigned to his fate. Unflustered, Akashi calmly put a bullet through Wakahisa's head and sent the wide-eyed man on his way to join his brother in the Netherworld, only after which he made his way towards the traitor. When he passed by the body of the brown-haired woman who threw herself in the path of the bullet and sustained the injury on his behalf, he stopped and let his eyes flit over her momentarily.

_Alive_. He concluded and willed his feet to avoid her body, she could afford to wait a little while more.

Maintaining a languid pace, he dexterously weaved through the gruesome maze of dead bodies, so recollected like he was strolling in the park. Soon, he arrived in front of the man whose head was forcefully pressed to the floor by his own ex-comrade's foot.

"Let him stand," said Akashi and his men obliged, bringing the traitor to face level with him. "I'm rather curious, Mochizuki. How do you feel about your failed attempt on my life?"

"A little disappointed," Mochizuki answered boldly. "Interrogate me if you want, but I only have one thing to say. I won't be the last." A smirk skidded across his face. "That's all you'll get out of me."

Akashi nodded. "I have no need for you then. _Bon voyage_." He closed his eyes. "Dispose of him along with the vermin."

As soon as his order was laid down, a gunshot echoed and the deed was completed.

Akashi turned his back on the execution site and came back to the woman who foolishly blocked a bullet which he could have easily evaded even without her intervention.

His mismatched eyes stared down at the unconscious woman lying on her side. After a while, he called out in an indifferent tone, "Tetsuya."

A pale man with pastel blue hair and eyes of the same colour slid out from the shadows, taking up his position next to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun," he said as he emerged.

A good fraction of Akashi's men were surprised by the unexpected appearance of the phantom-like man, but even then they remained composed. Keeping their heads low and attention entirely focused on their task, nobody voiced their curiosity about the frail-looking stranger.

After all, they were the elites of the Akashi-gumi's hierarchy. They of all people have understood that sniffing around the boss's affair that was not already made known to them was a definite road to self-destruction.

"Obtain her background from Yamazaki," Akashi indicated clearly who he was speaking about by looking at the unconscious woman who was bleeding from a hole in her collarbone from the corner of his eye, the saturated pools of red and molten gold that were his eyes glowed dimly in the dark room. "Also, let Shintarou know that his presence is needed at the Headquarters tomorrow."

"I understand," with a respectful formal bow, Kuroko Tetsuya left to proceed with the orders he had received.

"Akashi-sama, the car is ready," said a middle-aged man who has just arrived to the room; he was unflinching in the face of the grotesque scene before him.

"Pick her up and bring her to the car," Akashi inclined his head, sending a sidelong glance to the brown-haired woman lying on the floor as he crossed the length of the room to reach the door.

"Yes, Akashi-sama," the middle-aged man wordlessly lifted Aya up and followed behind Akashi.

The redhead did not look back.

**~x~**

Akashi was resting in the comfort of his home, or rather; the traditional Japanese house which served as the Akashi-gumi's headquarters. Being one of the oldest and so-called most distinguished yakuza around, the Akashi-gumi retained many obsolete practices – this house inclusive. He was leaning against the shoji door with a shogi board set up in front of him, idly observing the serene stone garden which surrounded the estate.

The first lesson Akashi had learnt from his father was that altruism didn't exist in a world like theirs. Up and until today, his father's teaching has yet to be proven wrong. In the underworld, nobody would do anything without asking for something in exchange; you receive something, and expect to give something in return.

Therefore, Akashi wasn't at all moved by Aya.

If he were to be even more pragmatic, this could be a honey trap that someone has set up for him – but from the logical view point, the probability of that was extremely low. He wasn't much of a visual person himself, but there was no denying that looks were part of a woman's charm, and attractive-looking women weren't hard to come by.

_Besides_, her appearance raised suspicion about another issue. 'Sensual Experience' was known for its beautiful hostesses – some of which offered special services – and he did not receive news that Kabukicho's most famous night club was lacking in manpower at the moment. How she obtained her job was an issue worth looking into, and an even more crucial question was, _what was her reason for doing it?_

Picking up a shogi piece from the wooden board before him, Akashi absent-mindedly gazed up at the moon, bathing in its incandescence.

Those questions will be answered when Kuroko returns.

**~x~**

"– That was what I was told by Yamazaki-san," Kuroko finished, gazing at Akashi to gauge his reaction but failed to see past his friend and boss's impervious countenance.

Akashi entwined his fingers together and leaned forward without hunching, not responding to Kuroko's report – and Kuroko waited, because he recognized Akashi's thinking posture.

It was one of Akashi's rare observable habits.

After a long while, Akashi looked up and mused with an enigmatic smile, "Do you believe in fate, Tetsuya?"

Hearing that sort of question from a man whom had defied the creator Himself many a time surprised Kuroko. Intangibles weren't the kind of things Akashi would usually take note of, his faith only lay in what can be seen, controlled, and _manipulated_.

Kuroko didn't give an explicit answer; not that he could. "Akashi-kun has shown me otherwise on many occasions."

Nodding, Akashi seemed to accept Kuroko's equivocal reply. "I don't. In this world, coincidence doesn't exist. Everything occurs for a reason; be it a person's whimsical decision, or a calculated move. Things happen because someone initiated it with an established goal in mind," Akashi looked at Kuroko, "you've done well, Tetsuya. I'll see to the rest of this personally. Go get some rest."

Kuroko nodded mutely and exited Akashi's study. As he walked along the desolate corridor, the vague thought at the back of his mind was slowly solidifying.

Pausing, he directed his blank stare across his shoulder and saw only shadows. Like the rest of them… Okita Ayano was going to be made a piece on Akashi's shogi board, though he wasn't sure where she would stand.

**~x~**

"What's so important that you couldn't speak through the phone and had to have me fly down from Kyoto on a last minute call?" Midorima scowled as he took a seat across of Akashi, dark green eyes staring at his childhood friend-cum-boss.

He was one of the rare few who was granted the privilege of being a part of Akashi's private life.

"Mochizuki made an attempt on my life after the Wakahisa brothers and I got into a little trifle," Akashi poured two cups of tea and offered one to Midorima, "tea?"

But of course, Midorima wasn't in the mood for appreciating the arts after hearing the shocking piece of news.

"… Mochizuki as in Mochizuki Ryuuto whom I recommended to you?" Midorima questioned.

Akashi nodded, inhaling the scent of the tea he made before savouring a small sip.

"I suppose I'm the prime suspect for the assassination, then?" The green-haired man's brows creased.

"Tentatively so. Until you can prove your innocence, you'll be under house arrest in the Headquarters."

The glint in Akashi's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Midorima.

"Fantastic. You send me to Kyoto because you needed someone to take charge of your turfs there while you are busy conquering Tokyo, and now you call me back as you please. Am I destined to slave my entire life away for you _or what_?" Midorima snapped at Akashi and frowned deeply.

"You're unwilling?" asked Akashi, sounding more amused than infuriated by Midorima's small tirade.

"… Just this once, because I'm not keen about being a scapegoat for anyone," Midorima relented, pushing up his glasses and standing up. "I'll get to the end of this. On a side note, Akashi, you should do a thorough background check on your closest men."

The red-haired man shook his head.

"A bait is necessary for fishing, Shintarou," Akashi answered, "Small catches don't interest me. In comparison to chipping away at the trunk, I prefer to uproot the whole tree."

_Oh he and his irksome mammoth ego! _Midorima showed a look of disgust at Akashi's overflowing self-confidence and retorted, "Whatever floats your boat."

**~x~**

It screamed of pain, despondence and darkness.

Black stained with red, or red stained with black… everything in her field of vision was a hazy mess of the two colours intertwined with each other.

_Take it away, let it be gone, make it all disappear – _

Ayano's eyes flicked open and she breathed – or tried to breathe – deeply, only to feel a sharp pain burning her collarbone and inhibiting her movement when her ribcage expanded. Dazed, she blinked a couple of times to clear up her blurry vision as she tried to recall what exactly happened to her. The dark-eyed woman had only just remembered that her collarbone was punctuated by a bullet when a light yet commanding voice compelled her to look up in the owner's direction.

"You've woke up."

With much difficulty, she tilted her head and looked at the red-haired man seated by a table not far off from her.

She immediately recognized him; it was hard not to. His heterochromatic eyes were a unique distinction from the crowd.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but only produced a weak sound from her parched throat. Sitting up, her eyes travelled to the side of her futon where she saw a thermal container and a clear glass she assumed to be clean. She bit back the cry of pain resulted from the burning sensation around her collarbone which accompanied her movement and poured a glass of water for herself, imbibing slowly as she watched the red-haired man who was browsing some sort of document. He was an attractive man with a majestic aura; she quietly noted, despite his intimidating presence, he was the kind of man women would be drawn to.

A belated sense of shame rose in her chest at the memory of her naïve scheme from before. Especially the despicable extended plan she devised when she saw the strange action of that man while Akashi was speaking to Wakahisa… when had she become so conniving? She shuddered. Her father would have been so disappointed in her if he was still alive.

"What do you desire, Okita Ayano?" inquired the velvety voice, he had placed the document down and was looking in her direction.

It took her just a split second to realize that he referred to her by her full name. How _much _did he already know of her?

She stared at him; wide-eyed and unspeaking. This feeling of nakedness before a stranger was severely unnerving.

"Okita Ayano, age 21, born 3rd July, currently living with Yokoi Mariko and was recently employed at 'Sensual Experience'," like he read her mind, he recited her brief general profile. "You're fortunate that I'm able to read body language well."

In other words, he was telling her to behave in front of him because he can see through her.

"Considering that you've just woken up from a coma, I'll repeat my question to you. I suggest you don't make a habit out of it; I'm not fond of repeating myself. Okita Ayano, what do you desire?"

… _Did her plan succeed?_ Ayano looked up at the redhead. Was he… going to repay her by granting her wish?

_How naïve_. A voice infiltrated her mind and mocked her. _Think again, did he look like someone who'd be easily fooled?_

And it was true; but either way… this was an opportunity that was hard to come by.

"… I desire to avenge my family," Ayano answered, hands balled into tight fists bunching up the blanket.

"What are you willing to trade to realize that?"

"Everything," Ayano replied without hesitation. "_Anything and everything_."

He nodded, accepting her reply. "Then, from now on… you will be staying in the Akashi-gumi."

* * *

Next update will probably be in July (unless I magically finish up the gift for my friend somehow…), till then~ :)


	3. Lay The Traps

I overestimated myself, and canon messed me up. 'nuff said. I've been thoughtful, what exactly is the Akashi in my eyes? Then canon came crashing down on me and I had one realization: I'm screwed.

To Sassy-chan: Hi once again! :)

**Featherweight**

**Lay The Traps**

"… Why?" asked Ayano. 'Why' came naturally to her. _Why_, when she wasn't anyone special; _why_, when Akashi most certainly didn't seem like a philanthropist.

In an instant, she regretted her impulsive reaction.

"Why, you ask?" A strange smile rippled across Akashi's face as he rose from his seat. He walked over to Ayano in moderate strides, the imposing aura he carried on him strained the air, seeming to materialize into a formless hand strangling her throat. When he was by her futon, he lowered himself to her height and lifted her chin with his forefinger, eyes presumptuously roaming down from her face to her figure as he delivered slowly in a purposefully husky voice. "If I told you, that I was deeply touched by your self-sacrificing act, and I fell in love with you at first sight… would you believe it?" He finished off softly, thumb gently stroking her cheeks.

Yet his tender action didn't soothe Ayano.

Ayano squirmed uncomfortably beneath his focused look. The hot breath he exhaled scorched her skin, causing her cheeks to burn with such intense heat that she was almost engulfed. _How dreadful_, Ayano thought, her heart throbbed and a sharp hiss escaped from her mouth due to the pain around her collarbone. _How dreadful that her heart raced even though she knew that it wasn't true. _

If he said this at the beginning, there was an audacious but low possibility that she would buy the ridiculous story. _But now_, Ayano closed her eyes and pulled back from the close proximity they were in, breathing, "I don't believe you, Akashi-san."

She braced herself for what physical impact might ensue. From what she saw during his dispute with the Wakahisa brothers, this red-haired man may look elegant outside of combat, but he wasn't above using violence to achieve his means.

Unexpectedly gentle peals of laughter – devoid of amusement – prompted her to open her eyes, and she stared up at the person who had her life hanging from his pinky finger. It was then she looked into his eyes for the first time.

_Those orbs of flame and hues of the sunset_… she wondered, why were they so cold when they were filled with warm colours?

"You will believe it in time to come," he told her, casually withdrawing his outstretched hand. "For now, rest." While she was in a state of confusion, Akashi leaned forward and did something she wasn't and would never expect of him.

Ayano was frozen in place as he closed the gap between them – _what was he doing?_ She wanted to move, but something robbed her of her control over her own body. Slowly, his face came closer and closer to her, and he suddenly tilted his head, pressing his lips against her right cheek for a very, very brief moment.

Retreating, he stood up and said nothing, merely leaving her wide-eyed and mouth agape. He headed straight for the door and took his exit.

For a long while, Ayano was stupefied. All that her sensory system could process was the heat flowing from her cheek to her body, and homeostasis mobilised to rid her body of the excess heat.

Ayano raised her hand and clutched her cheek, her fair face was laced with bewilderment.

_That wasn't a kiss._ She told herself. Kisses were fraught with love, care, concern and adoration… He merely made skin contact with her. An unusual skin contact that involved his lips and her cheeks –

Her face flared up again when she unsuccessfully tried to convince herself.

Just… what did he want with her?

**~x~**

After leaving Ayano's room, Akashi headed for his study where a green-haired man was awaiting his presence.

"Shintarou," Akashi greeted his right-hand man, courteously inclining his head.

"You've decided?" Midorima quirked an eyebrow.

"The seed has been sown," Akashi walked up to Midorima, answering impassively.

"… You're really a heartless bastard," Midorima commented with a smidgen of lament in his tone.

"It's a fair trade on a mutual agreement," Akashi calmly refuted Midorima, disregarding his crude language, "she wasn't forced into anything."

"Of course," Midorima agreed, "you would have simply gunned her down if she dared to disagree. I'm curious, Akashi, how will you go about executing your plan? The incident with Mochizuki should have alerted you that the mastermind is a high-ranked personnel within the Akashi-gumi," he pushed up his glasses, an eerie glint gleaming off his lenses, "perhaps, he might be one of the '_Generation of Miracles'_."

The 'Generation of Miracles'. A group of 7 individuals inclusive of Akashi himself who each had their own area of specialization. They were Akashi's trump card during the bloodbath after the previous leader of the Akashi-gumi – Akashi's father – died in a sudden freak accident, aiding Akashi in uniting the fragmented organization.

These extraordinary people were supposedly the people who were the most loyal to Akashi. Supposedly, because there had already been a severe case of betrayal 5 years ago.

"Shintarou," Akashi called out to Midorima, a lopsided smile on his face, "are you trying to put yourself under a cloud?"

"Who knows," Midorima shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I might just be the one seeking to dethrone you."

"I do not doubt that you've imagined how things would be if I weren't in this position," Akashi acknowledged, "however, amongst the rest of the 'Generation of Miracles'… you're the person who's least likely to betray me."

Something glimpsed across Midorima's eyes. "Why do you think so? Don't give me the perfunctory crap about friendship and brotherhood when you don't even believe in them." He ended off with a snort.

Akashi chuckled. Midorima was the only person who dared to speak in such a brash manner in front of him.

"It is from your cautiousness and rationality that I draw my conclusion," said Akashi, confidence radiating from him, "you are aware that an attempt at coup d'état will only be fruitless effort."

_Even if that was the fact_… Midorima closed his eyes and delivered a curt remark. "Egoistic."

_Plus rationality?_ A wry smile ghosted across Midorima's face. But it is when the so-called rational people lose their sense of rationality that the greatest treacheries are committed.

**~x~**

For Ayano, the time she spent recuperating at the Akashi-gumi was surprisingly bearable. Despite the unsettling emotions ingrained in her mind, the company of Momoi had helped her to cope with assimilating into the foreign environment.

It was on the second day she woke up that the vivacious pink-haired woman had unceremoniously crashed her room and introduced herself with a bright smile.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki!" The gorgeous woman with a curvaceous figure rivalling Mariko's had chirped happily, clasping Ayano's hands in her own as she declared, "from now on, we're friends!"

Ayano had wanted to keep her guard up around this stranger who appeared out of the blue and proclaimed them to be friends, but her wariness was soon worn off by Momoi's charming manner and cheerful attitude.

Momoi reminded Ayano of what she had lost a long time ago. How was it possible that a woman dabbling in the yakuza could remain so spirited and carefree? But it was true, Momoi was bright and intense, just like the Sun.

It had been a week since Ayano last saw Akashi, and, according to Momoi, almost two weeks since Ayano arrived at the Akashi-gumi's headquarters.

Momoi was a chatterbox. When the pink-haired woman was around, Ayano could never feel bored or lonely because Momoi would chase away all her forlorn feelings. It was from Momoi that Ayano found out many things about the Akashi-gumi and Akashi, some of which Ayano wasn't sure if she should be privy to; _others_, she felt that she didn't need to know.

For example, Ayano certainly did_ not_ need to know that she was the first woman aside from Momoi who was allowed a room in the Akashi-gumi's current headquarters. This traditional Japanese house was in fact the Akashi-gumi's second headquarters which were only established in Akashi Seijuurou's reign. Traditionally, the Headquarters only housed the Akashi family and their most loyal subordinates.

In other words, the people residing in the Akashi-gumi's headquarters were either part of the Akashi family or the right-hand men of the current head of the Akashi family. Ayano wasn't either of that, but Momoi seemed convinced that the brown-haired woman would eventually become the former.

Other than the superfluous information Momoi had poured out to her, there were several important facts about Akashi which Momoi unwittingly mentioned that helped Ayano to craft a more solid image of the viperous red-haired man in her mind.

Now 24, Akashi had headed the Akashi-gumi for 6 years already. Following the previous boss's sudden death in a freak accident, Akashi rose to power after a bloodbath which lasted for 3 months. The Akashi-gumi was originally based in Kyoto; it was only during the third year of Akashi Seijuurou's reign that the Akashi-gumi invaded Tokyo and immediately seized control of the Shinjuku area – quite literally, they snatched away the largest slice of the pie in the whole of Tokyo. Naturally, the indigenous Tokyo gangs did not take well to the Akashi-gumi's sudden arrival to the already cramped Tokyo's underworld. However, all the rival gangs that tried to take liberty of the newly-established status of the Akashi-gumi's Tokyo branch were mercilessly eradicated.

Before long, voices of opposition ceased.

During his fifth year as the leader of the Akashi-gumi, Akashi officially purchased (Ayano speculated that it could be _by force_) this house and moved the Headquarters to Tokyo, leaving only Midorima in Kyoto to take charge of the Akashi-gumi's turfs there.

And here he was rooted now, slowly spreading his reach beyond Shinjuku, steadily fulfilling his conquest of Tokyo.

… When Ayano was listening to Momoi's excited chatters about Akashi's legacy, she was completely silent.

24. _He wasn't much older than her_, she mused. Not that she thought otherwise. He had a young face, one which matched his genuine age. If he had been the boss for 6 years, that'd mean that he was only 18 when he inherited the Akashi-gumi – despite the objections of some of the senior members as Momoi had decorously revealed – and violently suppressed all the opposition forces.

Ayano tried to recall what she was doing when she was 18. 18, she was just coming to accept the fact that her family was gone and opening up to Mariko whom had been caring for her for 4 years already by then; 18, she had just stepped into the red light district for the first time and witnessed the harrowing darkness of the other side of Shinjuku which couldn't and she supposed could _never _be lit up by the blinding neon lights.

In comparison to what Akashi was doing, she was like a child. His history reinforced the vague idea she had of him from their brief interactions too; that was… he wasn't like anyone she had met before.

Nothing like the duplicitous acquaintances of her father that he had warned her about; nothing like the salacious men who can't control their libidos once there was a woman within reach; nothing like the street thugs she had seen dwelling the Shinjuku's alleys, lying low in search of easy preys.

He was different from all of them. A thousand times more powerful. And dangerous.

She had already regretted it before… but hearing all these from Momoi augmented the shame she had been trying to forget.

He must have seen through her foolish plan. So pathetic that it couldn't even be called a scheme. She couldn't accuse him of being cold-blooded because she wasn't heroic enough to give up her life for a stranger – and it was true, so very true. He was too recollected, she was too naïve.

Why did he make her stay? What did he want with her? They were essential questions but Ayano knew that Akashi wouldn't answer her.

For that, there was no denying that Ayano felt afraid of Akashi. But despite her fear… Ayano held herself together. Because she had to. She had things she wanted to accomplish, besides, from the looks of things now, it seemed Akashi wanted her for something. As long as he had use of her… Ayano supposed she had some chips which equated to bargaining power in this deal as well.

For a week now, Akashi had vanished from Ayano's life. 7 days weren't a long time, but it was enough for a stranger's face to fade in a person's mind. Obviously, that wasn't Akashi's case for Ayano.

When the red-haired man appeared in Ayano's room after 7 days of absence, Ayano realized that this man's scarlet hair, haunting mismatched eyes and alluring voice had already been engraved in her mind.

Probably, he always had that sort of effect on people.

"Ayano," he began in his voice which was no longer alien to her, heterochromatic eyes locked on her onyx-blacks, "do you miss Mariko, perhaps?"

_Mariko_. Hearing the familiar name, nostalgia washed over Ayano despite the uptight feeling in her chest. Slowly inclining her head because she saw no reasons to lie before a man who could probably see through her pathetic attempts at deception, Ayano replied, "I do."

Akashi tilted his head slightly to the right. He then said flatly, "I have good news for you then. You'll be able to meet her tomorrow."

* * *

Do remember to R&R~! :)


	4. Earn It

To pomxxx: -blank- personally… I think that staying at the Akashi-gumi is really nothing to celebrate about. Definitely, there'd be price to pay, but I guess it's an implicit cost this time round. Thank you for taking the time to review! :)

To Shakira: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's an update! :)

P.S The Korean drama 'Secret Garden' inspired me somehow, and I'm not sure why because both Akashi and Ayano are nothing like the main leads.

**Featherweight**

**Earn It**

Even when she was already in the car heading for 'Sensual Experience', Ayano's head was still in the clouds.

She watched as both people and stationary objects zoomed past the tinted windows; the flurry of loud colours and slow increments in people, neon lights and dark brooding shadows were all meshed up in her vision. They were hazy, just like her mood and her outlook of her current circumstances.

Shinjuku… the area she had detested previously, ironically seemed welcoming now. And it was strange, because everything was foreign. Shinjuku was a place where there are never lack of life and changes. The inferiors are mercilessly eliminated and immediately replaced, people came and went… the new trampled the old.

Ayano tore her eyes away from the scenery and faced the back of the driver's seat. She had only just closed her eyes when the unmistakable 'click' of a lighter prompted her eyes to snap open again. Turning her head, she glanced in the direction of the source of the pungent scent infiltrating her olfactory system.

Akashi was holding a cigarette between his fingers, casually exhaling as he stared out of the now-open window.

"… Do you always smoke?" asked Ayano after a long deliberation, breaking the silence which had been hanging in the air for a while now. She remembered that he had been smoking too when they first met.

"Are you bothered by it?" inquired Akashi in return, tilting his head just slightly towards her to indicate that she had his attention.

Ayano found herself tongue-tied and unable to formulate a response to him. His invasive manner of speech could easily terrorize the faint of heart and overwhelm most people. How does one sound both polite and hostile at the same time?

"You can voice your opinion if there's something you're upset about," said he, only his scarlet-coloured orb was fixated on her from the corner of his eye.

She didn't reply, because honestly… she didn't know what to reply.

Twisting his body, Akashi extinguished his cigarette which had barely served half its worth in the ashtray set on a small built-in table between them. He told her, "If you said it, I'd break the habit."

"Why would you?" Ayano questioned, averting her eyes to avoid meeting his gaze.

She found that her mind was clearer when she wasn't making direct eye contact with him.

"Are you not able to tell?" Akashi reclined in his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm courting you."

And this time, Ayano's face didn't turn red.

**~x~**

"Ho-oh? I hadn't expected you to make a personal appearance, Akashi," the dark-haired male clicked his tongue, a devious smirk smeared across his face. "Who's this lady here?"

"That isn't relevant to our topic today, Hanamiya," Akashi glanced at Hanamiya. He turned to Yamazaki who was waiting at the side and said, "Yamazaki, arrange for Mariko to attend to her."

"Yes, Akashi-sama," Yamazaki bowed respectfully. "Please come this way with me, Okita-san."

Ayano looked at Akashi and parted her lips like she wanted to say something. Cutting off eye contact with him, she murmured, "I'll take my leave, Akashi-san."

Akashi knew that that wasn't what she originally wanted to say.

From the corner of his eyes, Akashi saw Hanamiya studying Ayano; the latter's calculative ash-grey eyes were flickering inconspicuously.

Inconspicuously to most, but not Akashi.

"Go on," said Akashi. He turned around and headed for the sofa, satisfied that half of his agenda for today had been accomplished.

Ayano left with Yamazaki.

"You've switched your taste for lasses?" Hanamiya remarked as he slid into the sofa across of Akashi, striking a lazy pose as he sat down. He propped up his head on a fist and crossed his legs, observing the red-haired man with steely interest.

"I'd prefer not to waste my time on frivolous discussions," Akashi looked at Hanamiya and cut straight to the main topic. "How much do you want?"

"Shouldn't you light up a cigarette now? I recall that you have a habit of smoking whenever you're performing a duty," said Hanamiya with a distasteful teasing grin. "It seems that I'll have to overwrite your data once again." He mused, seemingly unintentionally.

"10 million," Akashi brushed aside Hanamiya's irritating attitude and opened with a starting bid. Whilst he didn't think that Hanamiya could possess a set of data comprehensive enough for him to feel threatened, Akashi didn't want to spare the snake-like man unnecessary time for him to analyse him either.

Hanamiya clasped his hands together. "Add another 5 million and I'll consider it."

"13. My final offer."

"Another new thing I've learnt about you, Akashi. I didn't think that you're the kind to haggle," Hanamiya raised a brow, almost mocking his frugality.

"It's useless trying to agitate me. I don't advocate profligacy."

"My agency needs to make a living too, Akashi. How about 14?" Hanamiya clicked his tongue. "This is a discount for my long-time patron." The dark-haired man smiled slyly.

Akashi spared Hanamiya a look, and reiterated, "13."

"It's regrettable, but it seems that you won't be able to get the information you want today," Hanamiya toyed with the edge of the cushion. "Did you land in some sort of financial crisis recently?" asked Hanamiya, genuine interest in his eyes.

"I'm the buyer in this deal, Hanamiya," Akashi reminded him.

"A buyer who isn't offering me a satisfactory price," Hanamiya waved him off, standing up to stretch himself. "A shame, Akashi. Perhaps we might make it work out next time." He made his way towards the exit. "Till then."

Akashi didn't stop Hanamiya from leaving the room.

Because whether this deal succeeded or not, it wouldn't affect his agenda for today. Pouring a glass of red wine for himself, Akashi waited while the other half of his agenda was being fulfilled.

**~x~**

Ayano's reunion with Mariko was neither tear-jerking nor awkward. Mariko was never the kind of woman to cry in front of people, while Ayano… Ayano had her own matters of concern.

The two women were seated in a VIP room which the manager of the club had graciously opened up for them.

"I've heard from Yamazaki-san."

Ayano looked up at Mariko. The latter's brows were knitted with disapproval, her narrowed eyes reflected something other than intense fury – _worries_ – which caused Ayano to lower her head.

She looked like a child being disciplined by her parents. But in a way, Mariko was _indeed _her parent.

"What does he want?" Mariko inquired sharply, her voice almost sounding _shrill_. The red-haired woman had an astute sense when it came to dirty deals and conspiracies.

"I don't know, Yokoi-san," Ayano murmured quietly. "Whatever it is that he wishes to accomplish, the process of it, it seems…" she hesitated, "involves me falling in love with him."

"Don't you _dare_!" Mariko bellowed, her last word was raised by a full octave. "That man isn't a person you should fantasize about!"

"I know, Yokoi-san," Ayano nodded solemnly. Others might find Mariko's ferocity intimidating, but Ayano always appreciated her reprimands… They were things even her biological parents hadn't given her.

Mariko seemed unconvinced. "Do you _really_? If you did, you wouldn't have attempted to_ sell_ yourself in an attempt to lend power from the underworld. Do you honestly know what it means to be in this trade?" Mariko sounded angrier by the seconds, it seemed like she was about to blow up again but she ended off with a mere "_Brat_!"

Ayano took it in obsequiously. "I'll take care of myself, Yokoi-san."

It was clear that what Ayano said only served to enrage Mariko further. "_You_? Do you know what it means to be involved with him?" Mariko was trembling with anger – and something akin to _fear_ glimpsed across her eyes.

_It must be an illusion_, thought Ayano. Mariko was never afraid of anything. _But this was Akashi Seijuurou,_ a haunting voice at the back of her mind reminded her ominously. She too had seen and heard enough of Akashi Seijuurou to be convinced that he was someone to be feared.

"We've already arrived in this state, there isn't a choice. I don't have a choice," said Ayano as she looked down on her lap.

She was already entrapped. She could choose to walk, skip or wriggle, but she'd have to proceed in the direction Akashi had decided upon for her.

Mariko was stumped, and silence fell upon them.

"Ayano."

Mariko spoke first, her raspy voice sounded tired and it was filled with dread. "I worry for you." She looked drained, leaning against the sofa and brows deeply furrowed.

"I know, Yokoi-san," said Ayano, feeling moisture building up in her eyes. "It's the first time you're telling me this."

"Is this the time for you to take notice of this kind of things? Listen up, Okita Ayano. Don't think about getting anything out of him. Just… just focus on living. He's not a man you can deal with, you hear me? You aren't stupid, but you're much too naïve. That naivety of yours is going to get you killed."

Within seconds of her brief fragile moment, Mariko reverted back to her usual self and lectured Ayano harshly.

"… I understand, Yokoi-san," Ayano answered slowly, not looking Mariko in the eyes.

She was afraid that their eye contact would give her away.

It had only been weeks since she left Mariko, but Ayano could already see the changes on herself. Prior to her experience at the Akashi-gumi, Ayano wasn't capable of playing around with her words – a skill she was grasping the gist of very well.

Your return on a gamble is as much as what you bet. Therefore… Ayano could only apologise to Mariko inwardly.

**~x~**

Recently, rumours had been spreading amongst the Akashi-gumi that their leader was infatuated with a woman.

It was reaffirmed by Momoi, one of Akashi's right-hand men, that indeed; Akashi had been spending a considerable amount of his private time with the company of the woman whom had been appearing before them rather frequently nowadays.

Whilst most people opted to sit on the fence and observe where this was heading, some had jumped at the chance of a juicy gossip regarding Akashi; it was a first for him who had a flawless record thus far.

There were speculations that this could be it: she might be _the one_ for Akashi. 24 wasn't a young age to get married at all, Akashi needed an heir. It was his responsibility.

Regardless of what other people said, Ayano was probably the only one who knew the truth. And Akashi. And perhaps that green-haired man called Midorima whom she saw at times, he was always wearing sympathy in his eyes when they exchanged greetings.

It was becoming increasingly lucid to her that Akashi wasn't courting her out of love – though, that was what he was attempting to make other people believe. She found it ridiculous that it was working so well – when it was blatant to _her_ that there was no love in his heterochromatic eyes which were always free of ebbs.

Of course, it took all her willpower to resist his charm.

"… Can we talk, Akashi?" She omitted the suffix she had always attached to his name for the first time.

He was practicing his calligraphy. At her voice, he paused and looked up. "What is it, Ayano?"

She contemplated her words. This was a crucial conversation.

Her prolonged silence led to him placing his brush down and saying, "If there's something bothering you, you should speak up."

"I can't fall in love with you," she blurted out.

**~x~**

Her upfront manner surprised him a little. Spending two weeks together with her had taught him a lot about her. It was clear that she was raised in a good household; she displayed mannerism befitting a lady, and what good mannerism meant was that she'd express things in the vaguest and most obscure of ways.

Especially, when it pertained to love.

He watched her, and saw a frown emerging across her face.

"The reason?" He asked.

"… You're insincere, Akashi," she answered after a brief deliberation. "It's impossible for me to love a man who doesn't love me."

"You're past the age of dreaming about passionate love, Ayano."

"My point isn't that," she raised her voice slightly in opposition.

"What is your point, then? Are you not asking me to love you?"

"… I'm not sure what you want with me," she glanced at him, caution in her eyes. "And why you seem to be trying to make me fall for you… but I'm telling you that I can't love a man who doesn't return my feelings."

He looked at her. Eyes of flame and melted gold studied her intently, and he cracked a smile. "Ayano, I'll teach you something today. Rather than asking people for things that you want, you should earn it yourself."

* * *

I apologise for the sluggish update but it will only keep getting worse. Especially since I'm enrolling in university next week. :/ -bows- please put up with me, because I don't want to compromise quality for speed and quantity; and I'm suffering a terrible writer's block at the moment due to anxiety regarding uni. Before the date closed in I was looking forward to it, and now… It's all apprehension.


End file.
